yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Israphel
Israphel aka The Dark Lord is the main antagonist of the Minecraft series. He is noticable for his pale, ghost-like skin, creeper-like mouth, glowing red eyes, and is known for his mysterious antics. He's known to be a bit of a voyeur and a puppet master of sorts, prefering to work his evil from "the shadows" while keeping a keen eye on Xephos and Honeydew. Throughout the series, his name can be seen in the backgrounds of videos. Although he started out as a small annoyance and a mysterious menace, he has now become something of a grand evil, responsible so far for many horrific acts. He is the leader of the''' '''Cult of Israphel. Background Israphel's backstory is shrouded in mystery. On his facebook page it is known that he worked for professor Grizwald. When the professor's experiments went wrong he created the creeper, which killed Israphel. He has a grave in the sandstone ruins of Grizwolds lab (his grave calls him Lehparsi, backward for Israphel) and also a grave in the crypt of Terrorvale. He appears to be a ghost-like figure, but it is unknown whether he has always looked like this or exposure to the Desert may have changed him. It is unlikely he has always had this appearance, as his father, Reverend John, was a human. His story also seems to be contradictory, as it is implied that he is the entity which was created by The Sands, but yet that was at least a hundred years ago. He was apparently dead for five years prior to the story's beginning. Prior to the events of the story, Israphel kidnapped, and possibly killed, K. Peculier's wife, and attempt to do so later with Isabel Peculier. Story Israphel is first not known as a character, but as a strange player on the server who built the Pyramid, the Mysterious Tree, the Stonehenge, the Igloo, and who rigged the back entrance to the Yogcave with TNT. His first real appearance is in Part 17, when he attacks the pair in the Yogcave, and he gets a slightly bigger role in Part 18, when Honeydew and Xephos try to chase him. He isn't seen again until Part 21, when he again attacks them at the Yogcave, this time leading them to Terrorvale, and Old Peculier, who would coincidentally also go on to become a major character in the series. It is revealed in Part 26 that he has kidnapped Daisy Duke, and in fact has a fortress underground Terrorvale, the entrance to it hidde n behind his tomb. Despite Lewis and Simon's best efforts, he escapes with the kidnapped Daisy and takes her through a portal in the Cave of Terror that the boys had built earlier, to the Nether. Her fate is yet unknown. Israphel is not seen in Season 2, but Old Peculier and Skylord Lysander (who is later revealed to be a traitor, working for Israphel) arrive during Part 11 of Survival Island and reveal their plans to stop him. He has a much bigger role in Season 3, (his name for one being in the subtitle) and is played as a much bigger antagonist. In the very first part, he is revealed to have almost completely destroyed the Yogcave, with only a few bits of it still standing. After this leads the four heroes (Lewis, Simon, Old Peculier and Skylord Lysander) to Mistral City , he is not seen for quite some time, though he continues to command acts of evil. He orders Lysander to burn down Mistral City in Part 10 (however in part 24 it is discovered that Jock burned down the city), and orders the capture of Granny Bacon, later turning her into a zombie and forcing the two boys to kill her. He also resurrects his father, Reverend John, as an undead, who is also killed. After watching Israphel himself follow Old Peculier (now known as Knight Peculier) into a tunnel, they chase after him. After having a few antics in the Carnivale Del Banjo and gaining a prophecy each from Madame Nubescu, they go to Verigan's Hold, where they read the Tale of the Sands. In Part 15, Israphel gets his first big appearance, as he attacks the trio with a few minions as they try to rebuild The Wall. It is in this appearance where they actually fight, Lewis getting within a few feet of him and attacking him with his sword. After the three of them retreat, he waits at the wall, still damaging it. His face is spotted briefly by Lewis in what may be a different desert, and they take chase. They lose sight of him, however, and instead find a humongous stone dragon and a temple,with a tomb that reads "The tomb of the dark Pharoh Lehparsi." Several Yognua(gh)t's discover that Lehparsi is simply Israphel spelled backwards. Mysterious Sightings Israphel is known well among fans for his mysterious, hidden sightings in the background of videos, where he can be seen following them on their adventures, secretly. There are many documented photos and videos of this, and it has sparked a debate as to how he is not actually seen, or where he lives and hides, given how frequently he shows up. center|Israphel spotted in Part 6.center|Spotted in Part 5. Trivia *Israphel's ingame skin appears to be an albino creeper *Israphel has a facebook page:https://www.facebook.com/lsraphel *He was discovered on the Yogiverse Museum server, where a small army of fans chased him down, once cornered he loudly announced "...Shit" He then answered (mainly from the hounding of the Yognauts) that when he died "Satan"told him that the world was rightly his and resurected him. This "Satan" may be truely the Devil, or may be the evil under the sands. Even though, with this kind of evil backing him up, his threat seems to be much larger then originially anticipated *his skin before his death is unknown Skin Appearances *Season 1 **Part 17: Yogcastle Construction Interrupted **Part 18: Chasing Israphel **Part 21: Ceiling Construction Interrupted **Part 26: The Tomb *Season 3 **"Shadow of Israphel" Part 15: The Battle of the Breach **"Shadow of Israphel" Part 16: A Beacon of Hope **"Shadow of Israphel" Part 22: The Betrayer Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3